When You Believe
by Penny Clearwater
Summary: Harry is left alone. He finds, he has all he needs...hope and the ability to believe.


**_Many nights we prayed, with no proof anyone could hear_**
    
    **_In our hearts a hopeful song, we barely understood_**
    
    **_Now we are not afraid, although we know there's much to fear_**
    
    **_We were moving mountains long, before we know we could_******
    
       Harry sat alone on the steps of Hogwarts. It was the first snow of the year, and twilight was upon the land. As the first stars began to appear
    
    his mind raced. He began to think of his father. He thought of the Marauders and their pranks. Then he began to think of himself. He
    
    thought of Fred and George, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, everyone. As he looked up his eyes met with the stars and his mind stopped. Silently he
    
    began to talk, "Dad I know you can hear me. Please know I think of you everyday. I think of Mom, too. It's as if I really do know you." He
    
    thought of Voldemort and he thought of Peter. He knew death could be soon facing him. Yet, he didn't care. So what? Death meant great
    
    things, his Mom and Dad.
    
    **_There can be miracles, when you believe_**
    
    **_Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill_**
    
    **_Who knows what miracles, you can achieve?_**
    
    **_When you believe, somehow you will_**
    
    **_You will when you believe_******
    
       Slowly he stood and walked back into the castle. With slow aimless steps he made his way, unknowingly, to the Gryffindor common room.
    
    As he walked in he saw Neville sitting beside the fire curled up. He could have sworn he saw a tear running down his face. But then again,
    
    Neville could have sworn there was a glimmer of a tear on Harry's. Some how Harry found himself standing beside him. "Don't worry, Neville.
    
    I believe that deep down inside, though we may never know, that they remember who you are. They know that they have a wonderful son
    
    who is a terrific person. You just have you believe…" Neville found himself smiling up at Harry, "You're right. And I know your parents are
    
    watching over you. Harry, they have to be so proud of you. I hope you keep striving to be the best, I know that's what they would want."
    
    With that he stood and walked to their dorms. Harry took his seat and sat staring into the fire.
    
    **_In this time of fear, when prayer so often proves in vain_**
    
    **_Hope seems like the summer birds, too swiftly flown away_**
    
    **_Yet now I'm standing here, my heart so full I can't explain_**
    
    **_Seeking faith and speaking words, I'd never thought I'd say_**
    
    ****
    
    ****
    
    **_There can be miracles, when you believe(When you believe)_**
    
    **_Though hope is frail, It's hard to kill_**
    
    **_Who knows what miracles, you can achieve(You can achieve)_**
    
    **_When you believe, somehow you will_**
    
    **_You will when you believe_**
    
    ****
    
    ****
    
    **_They don't always happen when you ask_**
    
    **_And it's easy to give in to your fear_**
    
    **_But when you're blinded by your pain,_**
    
    **_Can't see you way clear through the rain_**
    
    **_A small but still resilient voice_**
    
    **_Says help is very near_**
    
       While sitting there in silence he realized something. He was going to make it. He had friends, the best he could have ever wished for. He had
    
    memories and emotions. He had the stars. He had hope. Yes, there were many things to fear, but why fear? All things will end one day, why
    
    not be prepared for them to end now? All he had to do was believe. Believe that he was suffering for the better. Have hope that the day
    
    would come that he could see his Mom, Dad, and all the Marauders reunited once again. In fact, he didn't have to believe. He KNEW. Hope 
    
    was alive and hope was his only lifeline. But this lifeline would never run out. As long as he was breathing he had hope. As long as he could
    
    look up and see the stars, or look around him and see friends, and people who had suffered as he had he was going to be ok. "Goodnight
    
    Mom…goodnight Dad, Sirius, Remus, Neville, and even you Peter. God knows you need my thoughts as much as anyone. Just as much as I
    
    need yours." Harry feel asleep there and slept for many an hour quietly dreaming of the wonders of his past and present. While many others
    
    felt the same warmth he did, they felt the miracle of hope.
    
    **_There can be miracles (miracles)_**
    
    **_When you believe (When you believe)_**
    
    **_Though hope is frail_**
    
    **_It's hard to kill_**
    
    **_Who knows what miracles_**
    
    **_You can achieve (You can achieve)_**
    
    **_When you believe_**
    
    **_Somehow you will_**
    
    **_You will when you believe_**
    
    **_You will when you, you will when you believe_**
    
    **_Just believe, just believe,_**
    
    **_You will when you believe._******


End file.
